


Join Your Local Writing Club

by guardianofdragonlore



Series: Writing Club Rules [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor pining, Totally, Totally not self projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Odo wanted to join a club, not be strong armed into being a Treasurer!





	Join Your Local Writing Club

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this at my band concert.

When Odo decided to join a club, he knew what he wanted. A calm, academic environment where he would be able to expand his learning. 

Writing Club seemed like the perfect place. Their posters advertised both homework help and writing exercises for anyone interested. Odo didn personally know anyone in the club, but Jadzia said that the members had saved her English grade last semester. Joining a club was supposed to be a new experience anyway; he could make friends. Odo also liked to write, so he expected the experience to be quite enjoyable.

Standing underneath a malformed plastic bat, Odo questioned that statement.

¨Ezri, where did you get these?” Garak stood next to a desk, holding onto a girl's ankles so she wouldn topple over. Garak was in his AP Physics class, but Odo never talked to him. The other boy always insisted that he do group projects alone. In fact, his arguments with the teacher over the matter was the only reason Odo knew his name. It was strange to actually see him socialize with someone, even if was talking about toys.

Scratch that, that made it even stranger.

The freshman was hanging up a bag of toy bats from the ceiling using strings and paperclips. Her face was flushed, accentuating the dark freckles scattered across her face.

¨Goodwill had a sale,¨ she said simply. ¨Hand me another paperclip please?¨ 

Odo had walked in a moment ago, but neither of the club members had acknowledged his entrance. 

Garak walked over to the teachers desk. 

¨Why not decorate your house instead of Mr. Ghemor´s classroom?¨ He asked, grabbing the entire jar of paperclips and made his way back over. His accent caught on the word instead. Odo nearly turned around and left the room, but something in his heart flipped. Maybe it was how sad the sight was. Garak and Ezri were the only two people in the room, and it didn't seem like they were expecting anyone else to show up.

¨My mom hates Halloween.¨

¨Your mother hates everything. Please get down before Mr. Ghemor gets back from his meeting.¨

Yes, it was honestly one of the most depressing things Odo had ever seen, and he graded papers for the AP US History teacher. These two put so much effort into plastering the walls of the school with posters.

That didn't mean Odo approved of their shenanigans though. Far from it. No one should ever decorate the school without express permission.

Ezri wobbled a bit, and Garak leaped forward, latching onto her ankles again. He dropped the jar of paperclips, hissing a curse under his breath. Odo had barely jerked by the time Garak reached her.

¨Ezri!¨ Garak yelped. ¨If you fall I will laugh!¨

She stabilized herself and smiled down at Garak.

¨Good thing you caught me then! But I think I´m done now” Ezri chirped. She slowly stepped down into the seat of the desk. Garak slumped slightly, maybe in relief, smiling lightly at Ezri´s back. The last bat bounced lightly on its string. It´s twisted face seemed to be smiling down at them.

Finally, after ten minutes of awkwardly standing in the doorway, Garak turned to face Odo.

¨Hello! Welcome to Writing Club! If you´re looking for GSA it is across the hall,¨ he said quickly. His smile was different now, sharper.

¨I´m not looking for GSA,¨ Odo said. Before he could elaborate, Garak sighed.

¨Homework help then? Ezri is wonderful with essays-¨

¨I am interested in joining,¨ Odo interrupted.

Just like that, the entire atmosphere of the room changed. Garak´s entirely fake smile turned into a slightly more genuine one. It looked nice.

Odo batted those thoughts away quickly.

Ezri was doing a little jig in her seat.

“Awesome! I’m Ezri and this is Garak. He’s the president and I’m the vice president.”

“Are you interested in a position with the club?” Garak asked, already going to the teachers desk. He kicked some of the loose paper clips out of his way. “Ones that will boost your standing on college papers?”

“College papers?” Odo asked.

“Applications,” Ezri supplemented.

“Yes, those,” Garak huffed. “Do you want to be treasurer or secretary?”

Odo shook his head, he didn't want to go to this club anymore! He would only stay the rest of the meeting out of politeness.

Why hadn't he taken the chance to say he was looking for the GSA?

Before he could say anything, Ezri popped out of her seat and came up close to him. She grabbed his hand.

“You don't have to do anything! We have a five dollar budget and the secretary is only there to take attendance,” she pleaded, looking up at him.

“Just fill out this paper. Name, position, and what you'll do in that position,” a paper was pushed into Odo's face. Garak pulled it back and let his smile fall. “Please.”

Looking at Ezri and Garak, Odo felt his heart flip. He knew he had no choice.

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Ezri cheered, jumping back. Garak, however, stepped closer. 

“Thank you Odo,” Garak whispered. His icy blue eyes cut straight into Odo's soul.

“You're welcome Garak,” Odo whispered back.

It was only when Garak stepped away that Odo realized he never introduced himself.

So how did Garak know his name?

“Today we’ll listen to a song and write about how it connects to our projects.

Perhaps Odo could find out later. He reached into his bag to pull out a blank notebook.

Once the song started he would start writing…. After that…..

Every club needs a treasurer, even ones with only five dollars to their name.


End file.
